


Beezlebub

by Quartch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartch/pseuds/Quartch
Summary: After Eren throws his little bitchfit at armin and mikasa, our boy flocha flame decides to get some of that Jailbait marleyan coochie
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Floch Forster
Comments: 47
Kudos: 32





	Beezlebub

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic
> 
> if anyone finds out why i named it Beezlebub ill listen to ur suggestion for another fic maybe, if ya dont, i might listen anyways

To the Yeagerists of Paradis Island, Floch Forster was seen as a man of utmost devotion, a patriot to the very marrow that would fight tooth and nail alongside his comrades for the safety of the New Eldian Empire, loyally following the orders of the great Eren Yeager. To him, this was of the greatest honor he could ever hope to achieve in his, ultimately, insignificant existence.

To those who give themselves to the more controversial idea of thinking with common sense and logic rather than emotion, he was a whiny radical fuck who, much like the man he gave himself to, was driven by his feelings to the point of considering total genocide as a prefferable alternative to diplomacy, or literally anything else, for that matter. Now, for the record, the actual effectiveness of these alternatives is...debatable, to say the least, but let’s not kid ourselves with thinking we came to this for petty philosophical debates over a story about naked giants eating people, besides, neither of these views matter right now.

Right now, the only view that matters is one of the small, feisty girl whose hands were bound by ropes behind her back, the hazel eyed, Marley-born brat who was too occupied with screaming obscenities at her captor to realize any of the truth of what he had in store for her, the month’s worth of bottled rage and meticulous planning that was soon to be unfurled.

To her, this man was second only to the devil himself, a devil amongst devils, if you will, and that’s saying something.

_And he was about to be so much more_

***

Gabi Braun, if he remembered correctly, was her name, and he was honestly surprised that he had to actually put thought into remembering it, to remember anything about her, really.

But as Eren and the now captives came out from the small room it all became clear to him, even among the more familiar faces and Mikasa and Armin(bloodied face notwithstanding) the little _brat’s_ figure was the first thing he recognized. Still trying, however vain, to stall her captors, bit by bit.

His eyes were like fire as he watched her face warped with smug defiance, causing the two men escorting her to lag behind their comrades, further fuel to the already raging fire that consumed his heart as he decided to take matters into his own hands. Sure he could just let them take her to who knows where to almost certainly be executed for her crimes against Eldia, but goddammit, justice needed to be served _now_

Hell, as far as he’s concerned it should’ve, could’ve been served back in Liberio, bastard Jean, another yellowbelly like the rest of them, even the death of a comrade couldn’t stir him to act.

Sure, maybe he should’ve waited until out of the city to celebrate the victory, as some of his own comrades have pointed out, and maybe they should’ve listened to Sasha’s concerns when those two brats managed to get to the airship, bless Lobov’s soul, but no use crying over spilt milk now, it’s not like he had much time to ponder anyways, if he wanted to act, he needed to act now.

“I’ll take it from here, men” He stepped forth at what he considered to be the most opportune moment, the little bitch attempting to kick them away, one of them midway in raising his fist.

“Huh, Floch?”

“Yeah, just hand her to me, I can take her myself, you’ve earned it”. He wore a fake sort of smile as he spoke, the two men turning to each other as if they expected the other to come up with something to say, until finally the one to the left spoke.

“Um, Yeager gave us direct orders to take her along-”

“Like i said, you two earned this, now, let me take her along, _please_ ”

His smile went away, slowly, replaced with an almost, no, not even an almost, it was a blank sort of stare, the kind one sees from the insane and the dead, and despite its wearer standing a half head below the much older men it still chilled them to the bone. They once again, looked to each, while they did get the orders from Eren himself, and they both knew with a damn near certainty that whatever he had in mind was definitely not within Yeager’s agenda, still, Floch _was_ their superior, and besides, whatever Eren had planned for the girl was probably no worse than whatever his right hand man had in store, and so, without as much as a whisper they handed Gabi over to him, watching as he walked back into the restaurant, out of their sight.

***

“Let me go, you goddamned devil!” she bucked and kicked like crazy as she was carried down the stairway, the light from above getting dimmer and dimmer as they went farther down into the wine cellar below. She didn’t have time to get a good look at his face, and even after all her shouting he didn’t even bother to respond, not even once.

“Just what do you plan on doing with me, devil?!” she asked this question at least ten times throughout their slow trudge through the building, again, not a single answer, not a verbal one, anyways. Floch instead resorting to a rhythmic series of hot, heavy breaths from his nose as they finally made it to the cellar door.

With a single kick, the door swung open, already unlocked from previous usage, the room itself unsurprisingly void of it’s chief product, courtesy of niccolo. Aside from this, the rest of the rooms features were on par with most wine cellars; darkness? Check. Cold? Check. Low elevation? Absolutely a check. He went over to a wooden beam near the center, tying the brat’s arms around the structure as he sat on a stool nearby, lighting a candle as he pondered just what to do next.

To be completely honest, he didn't actually think he’d get this far, and he figured with how things were going he wouldn’t have much time to enact his personal justice, and decided to stop with the thinking and just get down to brass tacks. He stood up, his silhouette almost phantom-like in the light-shaded, darkness, shadow and flesh fused into one as Gabi steeled her resolve, as any proper warrior candidate would.

“I swear, when Reiner finds out what you did he’ll kill you _dead_! You hear me?!”

Floch let his stride talk for him, getting up right into the little brat’s face, his cold, angry expression staring into her being.

“Did you hear me?! I said-”

He plunged his fist right into her gut before speaking, wincing as blood and saliva shot directly into his face before backing away.

“That’s real tough coming from a little bitch like you” he readied another blow as he watched Gabi try to prepare herself. He had to hand it to her, she was tough, for a little girl, anyways, not a single tear on her face as she looked back up to him with a smug determination in her eyes.

Only to be replaced with a hollow realization as she remembered just who this man was

“... **you** … he’s really gonna kill you, y’know-”

He punched her again, in the face this time, around the jaw, an uppercut, answered by a shriek of pain this time, and the drippage of blood from her mouth, no doubt from a bite of the tongue. Again, he punched, a jab from the side this time, taking care not to knock her out, that’d be too merciful, he wanted to savor this as much as possible.

A hook to the nose came next, blood and snot oozing out from the nostrils as newfound sadism began to truly take its hold.

“This is for Lobov!” he shouted, connecting his knee to her gut as he grabbed her by the shoulders, she fought back, of course, shouting and screaming as she tried her best to unleash her fury on the man, momentary joy entering her heart as she heard him curse out in pain.

“This is for Niccolo!” he gave her the hardest right hook he could right to her gut, already damaged twice now, the initial numbing shots of adrenaline began to wear off as her determination started to flutter. The pain came hard, and fast, as she recoiled, trying her best to shield her gut from further assault as Floch lost all composure, his blows becoming harder, more primal.

“For Kaya!”

“For Mr.Blouse!”

“For….Sasha...”

“just...Die!”

“Die!”

“DIE!”

“DIE!”

“DIE! YOU FUCKING MURDERER! YOU FUCKING BRAT! JUST... SHUT UP AND DIE! DIE! DIE!”

The memories and tears came down like water as the white-hot rage settled in his gut. The suddenness of the intrusion, the bang of the rifle, the all encompassing quiet and the _thump_ of the girl who wanted nothing more than to serve her comrades and eat fine cuisine. Each blow that he gave now was a blow saved only by Jean’s cowardice, each pummel a memory of the comrades lost to the Marleyan war machine, each knee slam the reminder of the unmarked graves of the ones who gave their lives to give Eldia a chance to survive.

To give _humanity_ a chance to survive, the only part of it worth giving a damn about, anyways.

***

When it was all said and done the girl in front of him was more a bruised, purplish punching bag than a human being, still breathing, but the hazel colored fire that once filled her eyes was long gone.

Or so he hoped.

“...d-dhevil…” Gabi managed to say through wheezed breath. The pummeling brought down onto her seemingly doing nothing but confirming what years of propaganda had drilled into her skull; Paradis was, and always has been, the island of devils, and every filthy, backwards peasant, soldier and king of this cursed land a demon.

Every. Single. One.

Floch had enough of this nonsense, and took out his pocket knife, holding it to her throat as he prepared to end this once and for all…

Only to stop as he felt something grinding against his leg, the white-hot anger seemingly shifted to somewhere lower…

Gabi was confused by the sudden pause, already closing her eyes as she prepared for a death that didn't seem to come, and when she opened them once more, her eyes following Floch’s, she quickly froze up, her determination, and acceptance, warping into pure, icy fear.

He _couldn’t,_ could he? As willing as he was to commit even the worst of atrocities for Eldia, the thought of deflowering a child was a whole different low, a more selfish low. But as the throbbing, adrenaline fueled rage in his pants refused to relent, and as he backed away from the seemingly frozen child, he began to see things in a whole different light.

Her face, as bloodied as it was, still held its more feminine features, the soft, yet tight porcelain skin, unblemished aside from the bruises, which, thank god, didn’t bubble up, preserving its cuteness.

Next was the rest of her body, which, although mostly bubbled and bruised from the blows, was, in his opinion, not too shabby, for a child anyways, her supple abs pronounced enough to be felt under her shirt, and her chest, while mostly flat save for the plump mosquito bites one could call breasts, were enough to arouse his suspicion.

“W-what ahre yhou dhoing…?” with what little energy she had left in her body she tried to struggle, her previous defiance turning into worry. She knew what happened to female soldiers on enemy lines but, to her? This couldn't be happening, not to her, anyone but her.

But as Floch’s hands began to cup around her breasts she realized that her fears were very much about to become true.

“S-Sthop!” she writhed around as she tried her best to free herself from her bindings, the rope grinding into her wrists as blood began to sink into the material, she didn't care anymore of the pain, her only objective now was to keep her body untainted, she couldn’t let this happen, no matter what he does, she just can’t.

He pressed her body against the beam as he moved his knife to the collar of her clothes, making a hardy incision down the cloth that went deep into the fabric, cutting it in half and leaving her body bare.

What he saw pleased him, to say the least, her underdeveloped breasts being the first target for his fingers, pinching one the the nipples as he tried his best to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. Cold, angry tears ran down Gabi’s face as she spoke, screaming.

“D-Don’t Touch me!” finally she began to muster up unslurred speech as Floch kept up his molestation, murmuring to himself all the while.

“...you’re so _cute…_ ”.

The comment, one that would at one point bring her genuine happiness now only brought sorrow. It was official now, he really was going to rape her, and no one on earth is here to stop him. She began to whine out as he began to move his fingers lower, to her crotch.

The skin around the virgin orifice was smooth, save for the small tuft of pubic hair that crowned her clitoral hood, currently being rubbed to no end by floch’s bloodstained, pale fingers. Each surge of friction met with a small leakage of natural lubricant, and a held back cry from the receiver of the stimulation. She felt disgusted with herself, as if her own body was working against her, the humiliation further amplified by what came next.

Without even a second of thought, Floch pulled back his fingers, licking them as a terrifying smile formed on his face. Slowly, he began to pull down his pants, his member finally stimulated enough to keep shape as her thighs slammed shut to deny access.

“N-no…” she shook her head like a child trying to get out of eating her greens, her whole body shivering as she looked at the large member in front of her.

‘It’s not gonna fit. It’s not gonna fit, it’s not gonna fit…’

Floch seemed to think the same thing as he spit into his own hand, coating his near red penis with his own saliva as he moved closer.

“No… i don’t want to…” a stream of piss ran down her leg as she began to struggle harder, the rope digging further into her raw-rubbed wrists as she started thrashing violently, bawling her eyes out as she began to cry for help, kicking, flailing wildly as she felt the bulbous tip of his penis begin to press into her, tearing her open.

“No! NO! I-I’m sorry! I’m Sorry! Please!” She pleaded as much as she could as the first inch of Floch’s penis began to enter her, the ginger haired devil facing her doing nothing more than holding her legs in place so she couldn’t struggle.

With a wet sort of plop his penis began to fully immerse itself, tearing her inner walls as she let out an ear piercing shriek, no doubt loud enough to be heard from upstairs as he kept thrusting into her, his hot, breathy moans filling the gaps between screams as he enacted his selfish justice onto her insides.

“Reiner! REINER! Help Me! PLEASE!...”

She closed her eyes, trying her best to avoid reality as she thought back to better days. The return to Liberio, when she got to feel what it was like to be looked up to, when she got to meet Reiner after those five long years away from home…

Racing with the other warrior candidates, being beaten by that hopeless bastard Falco, why did she have to be such a jerk to him then? Why did she have to rope him into this mess?

The festival, where she got to eat so much food she nearly threw up, where she got to see a vision of the world she wanted so much, a world where she could be one of the good ones.

Why? Why did it have to be her? What did she do wrong to deserve this? All she wanted to do was be a good Eldian like she said she would, to see a future where they didn't need the armbands anymore.

Why?

Why?...

_Why?..._

***

Tightness, it was the only way he could describe her as he kept thrusting into her cervix, his rhythmic thrusts themselves turning into quick, violent stabs into her gut as he leaned into her face. His vision blurred and unfocused but still able to make out the angelic shape of his victim’s face. It was in this precious moment that he realized that not only was this the deflowering of an unruly brat, but his own first time as well, which he found humourous, to say the least, but also a little discomforting. His penis was, unfortunately for him, very much unprepared for the task at hand, and as the adrenaline borne numbness worn off all he could feel was an intense, almost unbearable stimulation on his glands.

“Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck.” _

He slowed his thrusts to a crawl, the stimulation now slightly more bearable, and a bit less taxing on her red knifewound of a cunt, but he could already feel the pleasure fade away, he needed a way to keep the flame going, and fast.

And then he saw her face.

Oh god, her face; as tearstained and pain-warped as it was it still kept it’s trademark beauty, and, when mixed with her natural childlike cuteness only amplified it in his eyes, he couldn’t resist anymore, and began to plant sloppy, disgusting kisses on her cheek as he made janky, slow, chaotic thrusts into her.

“Cute...Cute...So fucking  _ cute _ ”

“W-Waaaaaaaagh!...”

She couldn’t muster the effort to make normal speech anymore, giving way to ungodly sobs as Floch’s shuddered down her spine. She could feel his cock twitching inside her, churning her insides into mush as her throat turned raw from the screams, now going quiet. She wanted to just go home, she wanted to see Reiner, she wanted to see Falco and Colt. she wanted to be able to be a warrior, warriors didn’t get captured by devils, warriors didn’t get beaten to submission by the enemy.

Warriors didn't get raped by the enemy.

He planted his cock at the hilt as he finally began to cum, the white, hot liquid seeping into her young womb, snot and tears and blood running down her soft skin as she went limp.

The rage finally left Floch, replaced by deep satisfaction as he put his pants back on, wiping off the semen from her muff as he buttoned the coat back up, untying her.

She didn't bother to fight back anymore, limping along in front of him as they walked back upstairs, all she could think about is what Reiner would think, hell, what  _ everyone _ would think, Falco, Reiner, Pieck, Colt, what would they all think when they find out what he did?


End file.
